A Second Chance
by ADAcrushes
Summary: Alex is back, and Olivia can't help thinking about what might have been, and how she should have protected her that night. With a late night phone call, she is given a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so I would really appreciate reviews

Olivia Benson lay awake in bed, again. It was a common phenomenon, being unable and/or unwilling to sleep, dealing with the humanity or lack thereof she worked with on a daily basis. She couldn't think about it out there, she wouldn't allow it. Only in bed could she let down the tough façade and just let her mind go.

She rolled to her side. 1:47. She sighed. She thought she'd be used to it. But tonight was different. Her mind wasn't occupied with victims, or perps. She wasn't thinking about work, not really.

Alex was back. Just like that they had their beautiful blond start district attorney back from the dead. And God, she was beautiful. Things were back to the normal they'd been off from for the past 4 years. They could just pick up from where they left off. But where was that?

She pulled the pillows out from under her head in frustration. She and Alex. She said it out loud. "Olivia and Alex." A phrase that was used more and more up until that day she couldn't protect her; she wasn't sure whether only they or everyone but the two of them knew what it really meant. She sure as hell didn't know what it meant now, if anything.

Alex came home with her one night from the bar after another futile evening of trying to make themselves forget the tough, draining case they had poured their lives into that month.

She could still feel Alex's lips on hers as Alex pushed her up against her apartment door, her hand moving through her then short brown hair, even now…especially now. The passion they shared that night was what they both needed. They were finally starting to figure out what they both wanted

"When she was taken so unfairly away from me," she whispered to the darkness.

"You were there, remember?" she snapped back. "You could have done something, but no, you threw yourself to the ground without her, you selfish idiot."

The tears started to well up, but she refused. With the familiar pain in her throat, she again spoke aloud. "No," she managed. "She's back now. You have a second chance." She closed her eyes.

Before she could relax enough to fall asleep, she heard the obnoxious sound of her phone vibrating violently on the wooden nightstand.

She grabbed it halfway through a second buzz. "Speak of the devil," she whispered.

She picked it up. "Benson." … Nothing. "Alex..?" The first thought that flashed through her was that something was seriously wrong. The second was that Alex had rolled on top of her phone and her number was at the top of whatever list she accidentally hit. "Alex.." She went back to the first one.

"..Olivia?"

The panic set in. That was not the strong voice of Alex Cabot.

"Alex, where are you? What's wrong?"

"..I..um..I need help." It was broken and scared.

"Alex, what happened? Do you need me to call for a bus?"

…

"Alex please, I can get them to send an ambulance, priority, but you gotta tell me what happened."

"No…I need you here."

"…" The burning pain in her throat was back, and more painful than she thought she'd ever felt.

"Please.."

"Are you at your apartment?" Olivia was in the frantic process of finding real clothes. She decided the sweats would do and put on a solid blue button shirt over her gray tank top.

"Yes." Her voice was breaking.

"Do you want me t…I can stay on the phone.." She was sprinting downstairs…thank god she had the car.

Barely audible, Olivia heard her friend choke, "Please.. Just get here."

"Ok."

She shoved her phone in her picket and started the car. Pulling out into the street, she put up the red police siren. Before she could scold herself with, "Benson, that's a misuse of power," she said loudly and firmly, "It's Alex."


	2. Chapter 2

She pushed the pedal to the floor and willed the stupid Mercury to go faster.

"Calm down, Benson.. you can't help her dead."

She gritted her teeth, and in an eternity of eight more minutes, she was in front of Alex's apartment building.

Her hand was shaking slightly as she pulled the key out of the ignition.

"You're not going to let her down this time."

Looking around her, she walked quickly up to the stoop, scanning the street with her right hand instinctively grasping the gun on her belt. With her other she unclasped her ring of keys and found the one that she received the week before when the squad exchanged keys with Alex, as they had always done amongst themselves, in case anything like…this should ever happen.

She let herself in and started carefully jogging up to the third floor. She knew what she was going to see, but she hoped she was just jumping to conclusions based on what she was so used to.

She scolded herself for hesitating at Alex's door, this time silently. She turned the knob and was sadly unsurprised that it wasn't locked.

Olivia stepped into the apartment she had been in once before to help Alex unpack, and make New York her home again.

_Some home._

"Alex?" She called into the semidarkness. She continued through the main room, past the kitchen and turned into the doorway of Alex's bedroom. No amount of cases or victims she'd ever seen, even for the past eight years, could have prepared her for what she saw.

Alex was lying on the floor, her head furthest from Olivia, naked.

"Alex." Olivia rushed to the bed to rip off the sheet, and bent down to cover at least some of Alex's vulnerable, beaten body.

Olivia fought back tears as she moved to Alex's other side and saw how abused the beautiful woman's body was.

"Alex, sweetheart, I'm here. You're safe."

Olivia wanted to reach out and touch her tear-stained face, and gently brush back her blond hair, but she didn't want to scare her; Alex's blue eyes were clenched tightly shut, Olivia knew in pain and embarrassment.

Instead, she carefully grasped her hand, red and torn.

"Alex, it's gonna be ok." The eyes that many have called cold, the ones Olivia loved, finally opened; but what they were full of now was not ice, but fear.

Olivia's heart hurt, pounding nearly out of her chest and with an ache she would never be able to describe.

?

The detective reached for her police walkie-talkie with her other hand, not letting go of her friend's hand.

"This is detective Olivia Benson, badge number --. I need a bus, Now, at --. 1024, district attorney. I repeat, 1024, ADA. (Address.)

Her frantic but warm brown eyes locked with Alex's pained and uncertain blue ones as she slid the walkie-talkie back onto her big work belt, which felt awkwardly giant and out of place over her semi-fitted black sweatpants.

The connection was broken as the blue eyes diverted slightly.

"Olivia.."

The dark eyes widened slightly, yearning to heal.

"Yeah.." she responded softly.

Alex closed her eyes slowly and hesitated.

"I'm sorry."

Olivia felt her stomach lurch slightly.

"No."

Alex's eyes opened but immediately shifted far to the right, refusing to look directly at her friend in front of her.

"But…"

"Shut up."

Olivia knew how hard it was for Alex to accept help, and could see her struggling to take responsibility, to regain control.

Olivia tightened her grip slightly on her friend's hand. She knew it would be a long process, and she wanted to be with her every step of the way.

"Do you think you can sit up?"

"Um."

Olivia pulled her hand gently to bring her around nearly all the way onto her back, and then slid her other hand behind her to rest between her shoulder blades to guide her up into a sitting position. Olivia wanted so bad to kiss the woman softly on her forehead, but she held back, warning herself it might taint the forensic evidence.

It was hard for her not to notice Alex's pained, shallow breathing.

"Hurt to breathe?" she asked.

The blond struggled to respond, "Yeah…I guess I broke a rib—" Alex hesitated and looked not fully at Olivia. "…he broke a rib."

The brunette sighed slightly and nodded sadly.

Now it was Olivia's turn to hesitate.

"Do you know him?" She asked the question more like a friend than a detective.

Alex closed her eyes on a short, strained breath.

"I don't know.." she answered on the next.

She opened her eyes.

"He was wearing a mask."

She looked up into Olivia's face fully for more than a couple seconds for the first time.

"He knew me," she said in a stronger voice.

Olivia knew that knowing something definitive empowered Alex, and that she would feel stronger, more like herself, if she could say something that might help the case.

"He said your name?"

"Yeah…and how…"

She was interrupted by the sirens as they became louder and the large vehicle stopped in front of her building.

The women's eyes met for a silent moment before the detective got up and quickly went over to the buzzer. She exchanged brief words with the young officer that was called to the scene.

The next five minutes felt so surreal to Olivia. She felt far away, watching the EMTs check Alex's vitals and help her into a flimsy gown. She watched them strap her onto the rolling cot and lift her down the stairs and into the ambulance.

"I'm riding with her." She heard herself say. She climbed into the back without waiting for permission and laid her hand on the one that had turned even whiter than normal clutching the bar of the cot.

Alex's hand relaxed slightly as the doors were slammed shut and the siren was turned on.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Liv," Alex Cabot said quietly as the nurse left the room. "I nearly broke off your hand."

Olivia Benson felt all the blood rush back into her hand, making her fingers tingle.

She smiled weakly. "Don't be."

The rape exam had lasted 30 minutes. Olivia held her hand from the beginning, with Alex squeezing so hard at times their hands were the identical shade of white.

Olivia lifted her other hand to rest on her friend's arm gently.

"You're gonna get through this."

Alex's eyes were fixated downward on a speck on her drab blue hospital gown.

"Mh." She grunted ambivalently.

Olivia sighed, also looking down.

She had over 10 years experience in knowing what to say to rape victims, with any and all emotions following their traumatic attacks; but now, with the woman she loved in front of her, she found herself desperately searching for the right words.

An inward sigh of relief came with a knock on the frame of the partially opened door.

Olivia looked up to see the nurse taking one step into the room.

"Detective Benson? Detective Stabler is here."

"Ok, thank you."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alex turn her head completely to the opposite wall so only a slight angle of her face could be seen.

The detective stood up and followed the forty-something, weathered nurse out into the hallway, closing the door to a crack behind her.

She walked up to the head of the hall to meet her partner.

"Hey." She cursed inwardly—her attempt to make the one word greeting sound relatively normal and not pushed to exhaustion was a complete fail.

Elliot was not dressed in his usual work shirt and pants, but rather old jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt—a make-shift outfit more put together than hers.

"How is she?" His face was drawn tight with his signature jaw clench, but his voice had an uncommon softness.

Olivia inhaled deeply and let out, "Pretty bad."

Elliot took one hand out of his pocket and brought it up to pinch the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and raising his eyebrows together slightly.

Bringing his arm down and looking on an angle below his partner's face, he asked,

"She know him?"

Olivia continued the trend by looking at the floor before responding.

"He was wearing a mask. It wasn't random though. She said he used her name."

Elliot nodded tersely.

Olivia folded her arms. "What does Cragen know?"

"He called me and said the hospital had called him and told him that Alex was brought in and you were with her, that she had been attacked."

Olivia nodded. She gave the woman at the floor desk the SVU captain's cell number when they arrived at the hospital.

The detectives talked for another minute, in which Elliot told his partner that he had driven one of his two family cars to Alex's apartment and driven the police car to the hospital, and would take a taxi back to get his car.

Olivia walked into the short-term hospital room to see the ADA standing, changed into a large scarlet crew sweatshirt and semi fitted gray sweats, cut off at the ankle; Olivia was trying not to notice that the beautiful woman was very obviously not wearing any underwear.

"Sporting some Buckeye Pride, I see," she smirked.

Alex gave a playful half chuckle, causing her friend to smile inwardly.

Running her torn fingers through her slightly tangled blond hair, she replied,

"My aunt and uncle went there, you know. They fly the Ohio flag proudly."

Olivia half smiled. "The only one that's a pennant, right?"

"Yup."

"You ready to head to the station?"

Alex's blue eyes shifted downward but her head stayed level. She nodded.

"Is the kit being sent to the ME?"

"Elliot is taking it down there himself."

Alex refused being taken to the car in a wheelchair, but gave in when the nurse insisted.

Olivia could read that the ADA had been genuinely surprised by liking the sexual assault nurse, and accepted, albeit reluctantly, that she knew best.

The detective wheeled the ADA outside, and helped her into the car that her partner had left.

Standing in the open car door, Olivia felt the now recurring stab in her heart as Alex said, "Olivia..I don't think I can do this."

The friends' eyes locked.

Olivia managed a half smile and said, "You're Alexandra Cabot. You can do anything."

Her face and voice softened as she continued, "And I'm not leaving you."

This time Alex didn't break the connection. In that moment Olivia said _I love you_ and realized in complete and utter relief that it was only in her head.

She shut the door and walked around to the driver's seat, her mind buzzing and frozen at the same time.

Olivia started the car and began driving to the Manhattan police station.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews and for checking back for updates: )

A warning for this chapter, Alex gives details of the attack

Olivia Benson wheeled Alex Cabot into an interview room off the Special Victims Unit squadroom. She cringed inwardly as she saw how much of a victim Alex must feel like.

The detective came around in front of her friend, taking her hand and gently lifting her up into a chair beside the table.

Alex surveyed her surroundings. "It's so weird being on this side of the glass."

"Yeah.." said Olivia softly, sitting down facing the beautiful woman at an angle.

She looked into her beautiful eyes and said "I need you to walk me through everything you remember about last night."

The blue eyes closed slowly as Alex took a deep breath, or as deep a breath as she could take without causing too much pain with two broken ribs.

"I was coming home from work. I unlocked my apartment door and stepped inside..and he grabbed me from behind, one hand over my mouth and the other around my stomach. I tried to scream, but it was just muffled. I tried to fight him off..I jerked, I tried to pull away…I clawed at his arms,"

She opened her eyes and looked at the detective. "I thought if nothing else I could get some of him under my nails, for DNA. I reached back, grabbing for his face..but I couldn't."

Her voice caught, barely noticeably, but Olivia noticed.

Alex closed her eyes. "I tried so hard…" her voice released.

Olivia's hardened face didn't move much at all, but in her voice was a softness, and a slight smile. "I know you did sweetheart. You did great, your hands tell us that."

Alex's blue eyes opened, but were aimed distantly at the level of the table. "He had me fully in my apartment, and kicked the door shut."

After a moment of silence in which Olivia wished she could kneel down and embrace her friend, the detective asked gently, "What happened next?"

Alex closed her eyes and continued on with what Olivia knew would be a horrible story.

"He said, 'Don't try to scream. I have no problem with slitting your throat. Don't think I won't.'"

She paused and opened her eyes, this time looking at the brunette in front of her. "I was terrified…I believed him."

Olivia nodded.

Alex took a very shaky breath, closing her eyes. She continued.

"He pushed me to the ground..he was on top of me. He had one arm pinning me down, with both my arms over my head..the other was still over my mouth. He said, 'Don't bother trying to scream…'" her voice cracked slightly. "Because as much as I want you, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

She paused but did not open her eyes.

"Take your time," the detective said softly. Olivia really did not want to hear what came next, but she was glad she was the one who Alex was telling; though she knew her partner and captain, and possibly Munch and Fin were watching from behind the glass.

"He let go of my mouth…I didn't make a sound." Her voice stumbled over those last few words, and turned slightly higher in pitch.

It was hard for Olivia to keep her face still; she knew Alex's eyes were closed, but she had to stay strong for her.

"He ripped off all of my clothes…his hands were all over me…"

Olivia could tell her friend was fighting to keep her voice steady.

"My eyes were closed..I felt him press the knife up against my throat. 'Don't feel so high and mighty now, do you, bitch?' He laughed and started punching me…my face..my stomach..my chest.. It was so hard not to cry out."

She paused, her voice shaking. "I heard him take off his pants and put on a condom…and he raped me."

Alex's eyes opened for a moment, and Olivia saw that they were blurred over before they were closed shut again.

"He got up and I tried to pull myself into a ball, but he said 'I don't think so' ..and he kicked me hard in the back. My body spasmed."

Her voice faltered. "My body basically opened itself up to him. He kicked me hard in the stomach..in the chest..over and over again."

Olivia couldn't keep her face from tightening. The one major thought in her head was _Oh God._ She closed her eyes and very cautiously took a breath, which she couldn't completely muffle. She knew it wasn't over.

"He kicked me over onto my stomach.. 'Do you feel in control now, bitch? You're not so powerful when you're being ass-raped.'" Her voice broke. "…and he did" she choked out quietly.

Alex finally couldn't hold it anymore, her tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

Olivia was struggling to keep her own eyes from filling up; the pain in her throat was almost unbearable.

She reached over to take her shattered friend's hand, and squeezed it gently.

She wanted to say something along the lines of, "It's ok, sweetheart, ..take your time," but she knew if she opened her mouth to speak right now there was no possible way for her to keep the dam holding back her tears from collapsing.

Alex opened her mouth slightly and sucked in a series of uncontrolled breaths she then fought to subdue.

After a couple moments she regained control, and with her mouth quivering slightly, she continued.

"He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to my knees…he made me perform oral sex. When he was close, he stopped.. He put on another condom, ..and he raped me again."

Alex's breathing had become relatively steady and slow, though Olivia knew she was working hard to make it that way.

"He got up and said, 'Did you enjoy that, Ms Cabot?' he laughed. On his way out the door, he looked back at me and said, 'Don't think I won't come back.' And he left."

Olivia again squeezed her friend's hand. She then stood up, wiping away the tears that had escaped over the last couple minutes.

"I'll be right back, ok? Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water? A candy bar?"

"Um, water" Alex replied, clearing her throat in the process. "Thank you."

Olivia opened the door and stepped into the small room behind the one way mirror. She stopped and looked at all four of her male co-workers, her friends; there were four sets of eyes staring back at her. In all of their faces, she saw shock, and hatred for the bastard that tortured Alex. But it couldn't even come close to what she was feeling, and what she knew her face would show when she hit her breaking point, which was right about now.

After a moment, she broke their gaze and walked quickly out the opposite door into the main squadroom. Walking to the vending room, she reached up and pulled out her quick ponytail, while working on blinking dry her blurry eyes without overflowing them.

_You have to stay strong for her. You have to stay strong for her. _"You have to stay strong for her." She heard her internal repetition become an audible enforcer.

She filled up a plastic cup with water from the faucet and grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge in case Alex wanted/needed it.

Coming back, she bypassed the backroom and entered straight into the room in which Alex was sitting; she knew what she needed to ask.

Olivia set down the cup and bottle on the table in front of the bruised but gorgeous woman. She wanted to give Alex a break after the dense, traumatic walkthrough she had told her, and offer her something to drink, but truthfully she knew that the break was just as much, if not more, for herself.

"Thanks."

"Of course," the detective said as she sat back down diagonally from her friend. "Just a few details I have to ask you about."

"Yeah," the blond ADA said shortly, before taking a sip of water with two hands.

Olivia pulled herself in closer to the table and rested her arm on top of it. "How long was it between when he left and when you called me, do you know?"

Alex took another sip of water before briefly clearing her throat and answering. "Um. A few minutes. Five maybe. Ten." She paused. "I wanted to make sure he was really gone..and I was in so much pain.. I crawled over to my pants and grabbed my phone. ..and I called you."

Olivia nodded, looking down briefly before asking, "Did you see the color of his eyes?"

Alex nodded. "Gray." She answered.

The detective made a quick glance to the glass. "So he was white?"

"Yeah."

"What about height and weight?"

"Around my height, to a couple inches taller." Olivia knew Alex was 5'9, about two inches taller than she was. "Weight, above average, but not fat...strong."

Olivia nodded slightly. "Can you describe the mask he was wearing?"

"A ski mask, black. Very simple, unfortunately." Alex paused briefly. "I can't tell you anything unique that I could tell about him, either. …I'm sorry."

"Don't. Everything you tell us helps, you know that."

A few minutes later, they were all in the squadroom, gathered around Cragen, who was looking at the floor with his hands partially in his pockets. He looked up at Alex briefly, but kept his body in the same position.

"Alex, I don't want you going back to your apartment."

"She can stay with me, Cap'n." Olivia offered, half holding her breath.

Cragen looked up and made eye contact with Olivia, and then with Alex, who nodded. "Alright, that's settled then."


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is quite a bit longer than the others so far, I hope you like it. I really appreciate the reviews

"I figured we could stop by your place so you could pick up some clothes and things, CSU is done."

Olivia and Alex were walking out of the police station to the car they arrived in, Alex having refused to be in the wheelchair anymore. As they came closer Olivia unclasped the keys from her belt, carrying the wheelchair folded by her side.

She reached out and opened the passenger side door, before Alex could get there, and stepped aside.

Alex looked at her, slightly exasperated. "You don't have to do that, you know."

She gingerly stepped one foot inside.

"I know." Olivia smiled, looking Alex in the eye. It was the first full smile she'd had in days, and Alex couldn't help but smile a bit back.

At a red light, Olivia took her friend's hand. "I'm sorry that last bit of questions was so impersonal."

"It's ok," Alex replied, accepting the gesture. "I kind of needed it to be that way, and I could tell you did too."

Olivia found herself staring into her bright blue eyes as Alex met her gaze.

_God you are so beautiful._

"Yeah.." she sighed, looking back to the road.

At Alex's apartment, Olivia helped her pack a floppy suitcase with toiletries, pajamas, some casual clothes, and a couple work outfits which Olivia accepted as necessary. Both women were unsuccessfully trying not to look at the side of the room where Olivia found Alex the night before—it was obvious that the forensic team had been there to collect evidence, but did not clean the area.

They had a quiet but comfortable trip to Olivia's apartment. Stepping through the door and turning on the light, the woman who lived there said "I'm sorry it hasn't grown since the last time you were here, unfortunately."

"I like it."

Olivia's mind's eye was filled with the memory of the last time the beautiful blond was there. They went out to dinner, just the two of them, and came home with a bottle of wine and a movie. They had fallen asleep on the couch, and Olivia woke up with Alex in her arms.

Olivia's heartbeat quickened, and she wondered if Alex was at all thinking about that night.

"Here, I'll put your bag in the bedroom, so you can change into your own clothes if you want."

Her friend followed her in as she laid the bag on her bed.

"Thanks, Liv."

"I think I'm gonna make some tea, you want some?" Olivia asked with her hand on the door frame on her way out.

"Um, sure, thanks."

Olivia pulled the door shut to a crack, and walked over to the kitchenette to fill her teapot with water and put it on the stove.

She wanted to take care of her, so bad, but she didn't want Alex to feel like a major victim, or think that she saw her any differently. Olivia thought making tea was the perfect thing to do that right now.

A couple moments later, Alex walked out of the bedroom, dressed in a baggy white Rangers tshirt and red boxers. Olivia couldn't help but stare.

After a few seconds of Olivia's chocolatey amber eyes being intently focused on her and traveling up and down her body, Alex shifted hers down and back up again self-consciously. "What?"

The word hit Olivia on the head like a giant anvil in Looney Toons, and she saw how self-conscious she was making Alex feel.

"Nothing," she replied with a hint of a smile in her voice. _I just have the most gorgeous woman in the world standing in front of me in my apartment in her pajamas. _

Both women's attention was diverted to the screaming teapot. Olivia pulled it off the stove, nervously wondering what was going through Alex's mind right now.

"You like green tea, right?" Olivia asked, getting out the tea bags. She had made it for her once before.

"Mmhmm." Alex sat carefully on the arm of the couch while Olivia prepared her mug.

"Liv, thanks for letting me stay here."

Olivia walked over and handed her friend the warm mug. "It's no problem," she said, immediately regretting her choice of words. "I want you to be here." She added.

The brunette sat down on the couch a couple feet in, so Alex could slide down if she wanted to.

"I'm afraid there's not much to eat in this bachelor pad.. do you want me to run out and get something? I could rent a movie."

"No, it's ok." Alex slid down to sit next to her friend. She looked at her trustingly. "..Please don't leave me alone."

Olivia nodded in understanding. "Ok," she said softly, not in her tone reserved for victims, but the one reserved for Alex.

"Could we watch something you've got, though?"

"Sure." Olivia knelt down in front of her video/DVD shelf. "What're you in the mood for?"

"Something not depressing." She heard in a mostly light-hearted voice from behind her.

"Ok," Olivia replied, continuing the tone. "So that rules out Schindler's List and Titanic."

She smiled when she heard Alex's huff of amusement. "What about Bend it Like Beckham?"

"Love it."

"Keira Knightly it is, then."

Olivia turned toward the tv on one knee, sliding the tape out of its cardboard sleeve.

"You have it on video?" Alex stated more than asked, amused.

"Hell yes" Olivia replied, pushing the tape into the VCR. "I've had this for forever. Plus I miss the simple rewind and fast forward.

"Ah, I know what you mean."

Alex shifted to that both of her feet were on the ground. "You still keep blankets in the closet outside your bedroom?"

"Yeah.." Olivia turned around, still on her knees. Alex had stood up and was walking to the closet before Olivia could say "Hey."

She stood up and watched Alex walk the couple more steps to the closet and back with a large soft red white and blue blanket—which with Alex in her current outfit was a sight she could not object to.

Alex stopped in front of her, slightly annoyed, and said genuinely, "I was raped.. I didn't break my leg or go blind." She continued past Olivia to the couch. "So chill."

Olivia was a little shocked by Alex's bold statement, but knew she was right.

_I'm struggling here…_ She sighed and turned around to sit back on the couch with Alex. She was so lost on how to treat the woman she loved so much.

Olivia grabbed the remote off the table next to her and began fast forwarding through the previews and FBI warnings (a dearly missed privilege). Her heartbeat quickened as Alex spread the large blanket over the two of them.

After a minute or two, Alex spread out a little and leaned against Olivia under the blanket.

Naturally, Olivia lifted her left arm and put it around her, consequently allowing Alex to lie against her body rather than just her shoulder.

It felt so perfect. But one loving glance down at Alex's face, greeted with large multicolored bruises, reminded her that she had to be careful.

The warmth of Alex's body against hers permeated through all of her, and Olivia felt herself slowly relax. She began lovingly threading her fingers through Alex's soft blond hair, and planted a gentle kiss along her hairline. She closed her eyes, vaguely aware of the argument of the British Indian family playing in front of her. She had wanted this for so long. She wanted this so bad.

She tilted her head to again tenderly touch Alex's head with her lips, and was met with another pair against her own. She was overwhelmed by a powerful shiver overtaking her and traveling her body from the point of contact all the way to the floor. She was melting into Alex's kiss, the feeling for which she had been yearning for so many years.

After a moment of long awaited release and romantic ecstasy, she was hit by a violent alarm in her head like a buzzer echoing throughout an empty basketball arena.

She pulled back. "Alex.." This wasn't ok. Not under these circumstances. Not after what just happened to Alex.

"Olivia." Alex waited for Olivia to finally open her eyes. When she did she was confronted with bright blue eyes filled with hurt and a tinge of betrayal. Olivia didn't know what to do—she knew that she was the betrayer. She was painfully torn between keeping the connection and looking away. Her indecision left her frozen.

Alex spoke. "This isn't because I need _someone_, you know." She sighed and let herself lean back into the couch cushion.

Olivia's heart was on fire, screaming at her in pain and emotion and passion. But her brain was uncertain. She remained silent.

The two women enjoyed the rest of the movie, laughing together and discussing the film as they normally would, but with their arms at their sides. Neither the kiss, nor anything relating to what it might mean was mentioned for the rest of the night.

Olivia watched Alex as the credits rolled. She saw her vibrant blue eyes slightly fading behind drooping eyelids, and her muscles struggling to keep from surrendering into the couch. She decided it was time for bed.

"You ready to go to sleep, honey?"

Alex's eyes snapped open briefly before continuing to fall. "Hm?"

Olivia couldn't help but smile. She stood up and took Alex's hand. "Come on, sweetheart. You're exhausted. I'm glad you're falling asleep. Let's get you into bed."

She gently pulled the sleepy Alex to her feet and guided her to the bedroom. Olivia had lived in this one-bedroom apartment since she became a detective—she had always planned to move into a bigger place, but since she never had anyone to share her home with for very long, and she was barely at it herself, it never happened.

Olivia guided Alex into her bed, and pulled up the covers. "You comfy?"

"Mmhmm," came the response, with a slight smile.

"Goodnight, Alex" Olivia said softly as she stepped towards the door.

Alex became more fully awake. There was true concern in her eyes as she asked "You're not sleeping in here?"

"It's the couch for me tonight." Olivia tried to make her voice sound as neutral as possible.

Alex propped herself up slightly on her elbows. "But it's your bed.."

Olivia gave a small, closed lipped smile. "You need it more than me, sweetie."

Alex slid back down slightly but did not relax.

"I'll leave the door half open if that sounds good? I'll be right out here if you need me, ok?"

Alex released a small sigh as she let herself fall all the way back into the bed.

"Alright.. Goodnight, Liv."

Olivia again gave a small smile as she turned off the bedroom light and pulled the door halfway shut. She made her way back to the couch and made sure all the electronics were completely turned off before lying down and pulling the blanket up over herself, sleeping in the same outfit she did an eternity of 24 hours ago. And she began replaying the events of the day in her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone for reading and for the reviews : ) This chapter isn't as long as the past couple, but I hope you like it

She wanted to kill him. Olivia clenched her fists on top of the blanket.

But that could never happen. She sighed. Number one, because she still had no idea who he was; and number two, because she couldn't do that to Alex—as much as she would be doing it for her, Alex would be devastated, and pissed, if Olivia had to spend the next 20+ years of her life in prison.

Plus, she thought, it would be very ok with her for him to spend the next 15+ years of his life in prison, everyday being tortured like he tortured Alex—the way he tortured Alex.

She loosened her fists and rested one hand on the other elbow, slightly bent. She would've done anything to be in her place, instead. In a heartbeat. She should have been the one on the floor, all bloody and broken.

_Why? _ She asked herself. _Why Alex? _She sighed in sadness and frustration.

But it did bring them together. Not that she wanted it to happen like this. But it did bring them together.

Alex had called her. Not 911. Not anyone else. Her. She said she needed her there. She trusted her.

Now she was staying at her apartment. They had watched a movie, with Olivia's arm around her, Alex lying against her.

She kissed her. _Oh my god. She kissed you, Olivia. What you have been dreaming about for years. And what did you do? You pulled away. _

_Those eyes. They were so hurt and confused. You slapped her across the face when you did that, Olivia. You hurt her so bad._

_But I did it to _not _hurt her.. Would it have been better to just continue, wherever it led? To take advantage of her need for physical contact that wasn't violent, that wasn't human evil?_

_But she did need that. She does need it. From _you. _And you refused, leaving her hurt, and…_

She was knocked out of her debate with herself by a noise from the bedroom.

"Nhh!" Olivia heard the blankets ripple. She strained her ears to hear, before she realized she didn't have to, as the next sound was louder.

"No!" The blankets almost thrashed. "Please.."

Olivia's eyes widened as she realized Alex was having a nightmare.

Olivia threw her own blanket off of her and rushed into her bedroom, turning on the light.

"Alex!"

She quickly stood beside Alex next to the bed. Alex's face was drawn in pain and fear, her eyes clenched tightly shut.

"Alex, sweetheart, it's ok." Olivia put her hand on Alex's shoulder, trying to calm her body that was being violated in her sleep.

"Alex, honey…" She pleaded, wanting desperately to wake her. "Alex, it's just a nightmare. You're ok, you're safe. I'm here."

Alex's eyelids shot open. Her eyes were stricken with fear, appearing to still be in pain. Lines of tears were forming down her cheeks.

"Alex, it's me. It's Olivia. You're safe. It was just a dream, a nightmare. You're safe."

Olivia watched the blue eyes as they slowly changed from a look of desperation, to relief, to exhaustion. Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting it out.

Olivia started gently running her fingers through Alex's soft, slightly tangled hair. "It's ok sweetheart. I'm sorry you had a nightmare. You're not there anymore. You're here, with me. You're safe."

Alex sighed. "Olivia.. I'm sorry I woke up up.."

"Don't. And I wasn't sleeping anyway. But if I was, I would want to wake up and come wake you out of this rather than know you had to suffer through it."

"Yeah.."

"Can I get you a glass of water?"

"Sure.." Alex answered, her voice raspy. "..thank you."

Olivia stood up fully and tried to smile a bit as she left the bedroom to get a glass out of the cabinet and fill it up with water from the sink. She was wide awake.

_Oh, Alex…_

She sighed and tucked her layered brown hair behind her ear as she held the cup under the faucet.

She walked into the bedroom, where Alex was sitting up in a ball, staring at her knees.

"Here you go, sweetheart." Olivia handed Alex the glass of water and sat next to her on the bed.

She cautiously laid her hand on Alex's curved back, and when she didn't jump away, she began to slowly move her palm across her back, her fingers pressing in lightly.

She felt Alex's body shiver slightly beneath her hand as she carefully took a sip of water.

Olivia wanted to say the perfect thing, to help Alex, to comfort the woman she loved..but she didn't know what that was.

A couple minutes went by in silence, with Alex slowly drinking, and Olivia gently rubbing her back. Olivia saw that Alex had calmed down a bit, and she kissed her softly on the head before moving to get up.

"Please stay.." Olivia turned her head back around to see a pair of tired, pleading eyes staring back into hers. She saw in Alex's face the kind of exhaustion where your body or mind was almost dead, and the other was quite awake, but she couldn't tell which. She wasn't certain that Alex knew entirely, either.

"Ok." Olivia managed a small smile as she looked into Alex's scared blue eyes lovingly. "Can I turn off the light?"

Alex nodded, a look of relief in her eyes.

Olivia stood and walked over to turn off the light, leaving the room completely dark except for the city lights shining dimly through the shaded window.

She watched Alex reach and set the glass down on the nightstand as she stepped back and carefully climbed into the bed.

She wanted to whisper, "I love you Alex." She wanted to give her a goodnight kiss. But she couldn't—didn't.

Instead, she whispered as she slipped under the covers, "Try to get some sleep, sweetheart. I'm not leaving you this time, I promise."

She felt Alex's hand grasp hers under the sheet. "Thank you" she heard her whisper.

Olivia lay silent for the next half hour, listening to Alex's breathing become calmer, then slow and shallow, Alex never letting go of her hand.

Olivia gave a slight smile in the dark. She closed her eyes and finally drifted to sleep for the first time in two days.

Olivia was snapped out of her light slumber as she felt the covers jerked away from her, and realized she was no longer holding Alex's hand. She opened her eyes and saw the dark shape of Alex's body next to her, her light hair partially covering her face, shaking.

Olivia's eyes opened fully. Frozen for a moment, she watched the woman she was madly in love with whimper in her sleep. "No…" Alex pleaded.

Olivia wrapped her arm around Alex's body, propping herself up slightly. _Thank god I stayed._ "Alex. Alex wake up," she said louder, tightening her grip around her torso. "Alex, you're having another bad dream, it's ok. It's ok, I'm here, you're safe—I promise. I'm here."

Olivia felt Alex jerk in her arms as she woke up, and felt her whole body collapse as she realized where she was and who was with her.

Feeling Alex come out of her terror for the second time that night, Olivia gently pulled back her arm.

She was stopped by another arm on her own. Alex was holding it tightly, but not desperately, to her body.

Olivia felt Alex's arm rest on top of hers as the woman's breathing gradually returned to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone I'm sorry this chapter is so late! I have been very busy lately and the writing has been going a lot slower because I'm not quite sure where I want to take this. Again, thanks to everyone for reading and for the reviews: )

Olivia Benson woke up the next morning with the sun much higher in the sky than she was used to.

Narrowing her brow, she acknowledged this, coupled with the empty bed around her, with confusion.

_Where's Alex?_

She turned to look at the neon digital clock on the bedside table. 9:56.

The time seemed to awaken her more fully. Kicking the covers off of her, Olivia quickly sat upright and rotated to put her feet on the ground. She stood and walked across to the partially opened bedroom door.

She stepped into the main apartment, which was lit by the windows whose blinds had been pulled up, welcoming the rays of the bright April morning sun.

Looking across the apartment, her question was answered, with a slight catch in her breath. Alex was sitting at the kitchen table, changed into a lavender fitted zip-up hoody and baggy charcoal sweatpants, reading the day's New York Post.

Seeing that Olivia had woken up, she looked up and smiled.

Alex's dark-rimmed glasses immediately drew Olivia's focus up past the slightly faded bruises and into Alex's bright blue eyes, which were even more accentuated by her light purple sweatshirt.

"Hey you." Alex greeted.

Olivia walked over to the table, her eyes questioning.

To her "give me answers, now," look, Alex replied, "I didn't want to wake you. You had gotten about zero sleep for the past 48 hours because of me—I wanted to let you sleep in."

Olivia could tell there was an unspoken ending to that sentence. She opened her mouth to argue, but decided the best response was an ambivalent "Meh" and a "Thanks." She pulled out the chair next to/diagonal from Alex and sat down. "How long have you been up?"

"I woke up a couple hours ago.. I laid in bed for a while, then got dressed and went down to the newsstand down the block." To answer Olivia's next question, she said "I borrowed your sunglasses" and nodded to the large black almost gaudy dark round knock-offs lying on the counter.

"You want some coffee?" Olivia noticed the warm mug sitting next to Alex's right hand.

"I can get it.." But before she could start to get up, Alex was already standing, pouring her a mug.

Alex grabbed the box of Splenda off the counter and set both in front of Olivia, sitting back down. "You've been taking care of me so much. You can at least let me make you a good cup of coffee," she said with a half smirk, half smile.

Olivia sighed in mock disappointment. "I suppose." She looked through Alex's bold glasses into her beautiful blue eyes, and smiled. "Give me whatever section you're not reading?"

Alex handed her the front page, and they went on reading the paper together.

_This is how it should be._

Olivia was interrupted from her daydreams of the perfect life with Alex by the sound of her phone buzzing loudly in the bedroom.

She groaned and pushed herself away from the table. Alex looked up with a partial look of amusement and a partial look of concern.

Olivia quickly walked into her bedroom and snatched her phone off the dresser. She flipped it open after reading the familiar screen: Elliot.

"Hey."

"Hey partner, how are things?" she heard in a relatively upbeat voice.

Olivia lifted her other hand up to her face in exasperation. "'How are things?' Really Elliot?"

She ran her hand up to her forehead and through her hair, annoyed.

"Whoa, what nerve did I strike there?" He paused. When he spoke again his voice had shifted to one of genuine concern. "Is everything ok?"

"You could say that."

"..with you and Alex..?"

"Mmhmm. Actually, things were going pretty perfectly before you had to interrupt."

"Oh?" he asked curiously. "And exactly what 'things' did I happen to interrupt?"

"Don't get yourself all riled up, Stabler. We were reading the newspaper."

"And that was perfect?" he asked, only slightly jokingly.

Thinking about breakfast time with Alex lit up her face with an inevitable smile, and when she replied she did so in a noticeably happy, even dreamy voice.

"Yeah.." She took a couple steps forward with her arm around her waist, and looked across to where Alex was sitting, glancing up from the Sports page when she felt Olivia's eyes. "It really was."

"Well, good." Elliot said with the smile of a best friend. "I'm sorry I interrupted you."

"Yeah, yeah." Olivia replied, returning the same smile in her voice.

Focusing on Alex's bruised face shifted her train of thought and prompted, "How's the case?"

"We've got everything, everyone, 95%, focused on it. We're all ready for overtime—18 hours a day plus."

"Elliot…you've got to go home to Kathy."

"She understands." Olivia let out a sigh out of habit. "I mean really this time."

"You told her it's Alex?"

"Yeah. She really respects her, told me to get the bastard."

Olivia smiled at that. "Ok." With his slight hesitation she asked, "And..?"

"I told her she was staying with you, and she smiled and said 'That's good.' She wants the two of you to work. Everyone does."

Olivia closed her eyes slowly. "Thanks."

_So do I. More than anything. _

Kathy had always been nervous about Elliot being with Olivia. It was completely understandable, with Elliot's often purposeful distance from his wife, and his obvious closeness with his partner. During one of their many very shaky periods in their marriage, Kathy came to Olivia—not as much with anger as with fear of the truth and whether she wanted to hear it. Olivia told her that she and Elliot had never been involved sexually, that she would never do that. In fact, she was painfully in love with their ADA, and Elliot was the big brother she never had. Kathy apologized profusely, and Olivia brought her up to her apartment, sobbing.

So she knew the potential meaning of Alex staying with Olivia.

Shifting tones, Olivia asked, "So what are the chances that Cragen will let me work on this case?"

"Slim. Plus, there could be legal ramifications with you living with her..the defense attorneys could jump all over that.."

_Living with her._

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm not going to do anything that could jeopardize the legitimacy of potential evidence. I just wish I could do something."

"You can. You are. She trusts you, Liv. She loves you. I know you're not ready to be confident of that yet. But it's true. It's obvious to me. Even Munch knows it."

"He's talked about it?" Olivia truly wasn't sure how she felt about the guys, the squad discussing her romantic life—she had never had much of one, and so they hadn't had much to work with over the years to bother her.

"Not talked about it, really. Made a couple Munch comments.. It's an unspoken acknowledgement for the four of us."

She wasn't really sure how to respond to that fact. "..Alright."

"So. Go back to her, enjoy each other. Be you. I'll call you later. I'll keep you updated as much as I can, but—"

"Right, I know." She didn't expect to be told the details of the case, and would be (somewhat reluctantly) happy with what she got. "Thanks, El. I'll talk to you later."

"See you."

Olivia slid her phone into her pocket and walked back out into the apartment. Alex was standing with her back to her, pouring herself another cup of coffee. Turning around, she saw Olivia walking over and smiled. She grabbed Olivia's mug and slightly topped off her drink, warming it.

"Elliot?" she asked, setting Olivia's cup back in front of her and sitting down.

Olivia watched her tuck her soft hair behind her ears and smiled. "Yeah."

Alex looked her in the eye and said in a very serious voice "You can't know anything about the case."

Olivia knew that Alex was very well aware of the possible consequences that came with a victim living with, and having constant emotional contact with, the detective investigating her rape. Olivia could accidentally, purposefully, or accidentally on purpose tell her details of the case, the suspect—whether she actually did or not didn't matter because the defense would claim she did, and the case would be thrown out, or even force the judge/jury to declare the defendant not guilty.

She looked seriously back. "I know. I wish I could, I wish I could be the one that catches the bastard and help to lock him up for the rest of his life. But I know I can't because of our relationship and I'm not willing to risk either one."

_Did I really just say "because of our relationship"?_

In an attempt to take the focus away from a possibly dangerous choice of words, Olivia said lightly and truthfully "I won't be there to hold Elliot back from killing the bastard."

She was rewarded by Alex's smile and huff of amusement. "As much as I disapprove, he wouldn't be able to torture anyone else." She used her hands to push herself up from the table and set her near empty cup in the sink.

She sighed and ran her fingers through the center of her hair. "I'm bored already."

Olivia smiled slightly in understanding—Alex would go stir crazy, and she could probably count down the hours.

"And I've missed Ellen."

Olivia laughed out loud at Alex's playfully frustrated statement. She stood up as well, looking at the beautiful woman in front of her. "Sorry, dear." She responded with a bit of a smirk. "You mean you don't want to watch Elizabeth Hasselbeck go at it?"

"Only with you," Alex laughed.

Olivia sat down on the couch and reached behind her to grab the remote off the top. Still smiling, Alex sat closely next to her, so that Olivia's bare arm came down to rest around her shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

I am coming back to this story after over a year of neglecting it. This is a really short chapter, it's what I had written, but not published before my writer's block. If anyone cares about this story anymore (please review!) I will post more chapters, as I am interested to see where it will lead : )

After suffering voluntarily through most of an hour of The View, the two women were curled up under a blanket on the couch calling out prices of household products, one of which was—

"Neosporin!" Olivia called out. "The hospital gave us some high-power stuff. Come on, up." She motioned with her arms upward around Alex.

"Unnh.." came the response from Alex, who was cuddled up against her. "But I'm comfy."

Olivia smiled at that, but insisted, "Come on, you'll thank me later."

"Yeah, yeah" she responded knowingly, and stood up, somewhat annoyed.

Olivia got up and grabbed the special silver tube out of the plastic bag on the cabinet and handed it to Alex, who took it and promptly turned toward the bathroom. Lovingly watching her walk away, Olivia offered after her "If you need any help.."

Alex turned her head. "Yes, dear." She replied with the killer smile that made Olivia catch her breath every time.

After watching the bathroom door close behind her, Olivia walked into the kitchen, running her fingers through her hair. She grabbed her coffee cup off the table and quickly washed both of them in the sink. As she was drying them with a red dish towel, she heard the bathroom door open.

She turned around to see Alex standing in the doorway in her bra. "All ok?" she asked, setting down the mug and towel and managing to keep her face and voice steady.

"Can you get my back?" Olivia refused to believe that Alex's question wasn't hesitant.

"Sure." With a small smile she walked over and they entered the bathroom together.

Alex handed her the prescription cream and turned so Olivia had access to her back.  
"I just can't reach some of it."

By it, Olivia saw she meant the cuts and scrapes covering her torso. She squeezed some of the medicine onto two fingers and gently touched the center of Alex's back.  
Alex jumped at her touch.

She immediately drew her fingers back. "I'm sorry!"

Alex caught her eye through the mirror. "No, it's not that. It's just extra cold when you do it, apparently." She smiled.

After a breath of relief she smiled back. Again she brought up her fingers and gently rubbed the medicine onto Alex's skin.  
She shivered at the contact with the cold cream. "Sorry, baby." Alex smiled.

_What the fuck did I really just say sorry baby? And did she really just smile at it?  
She's still smiling.. Jesus she's gonna hear my heart beating._

After they both were fully dressed—Alex again, Olivia for the first time in two days—Alex asked "You wanna be super awesome and drive me down to my office?"

Olivia half laughed at that. "Why do you need to go to your office so badly?"

"I need to get all my stuff on the Johnson case, so I can make sure I've read everything and prepare."

"Alex, you're not going to be back to prosecute that case."

"Like hell I'm not! Claire Johnson will probably never walk again because of the beating she endured by her rapist. That bastard Piercey deserves to rot in prison for the rest of his life and I'm going to make damn well sure the jury sees it that way!"

Olivia sighed with a smile. "Ok, counselor." She knew she couldn't argue, and this was one of the many sides of Alex she was so in love with. "Let's go."

"Thank you." Alex said with a heavy breath and a smile.

Olivia and Alex walked together out of the elevator into the parking garage of the DA's office, the ADA holding a large stack of file folders on her hip.  
Walking over to the black American sedan, Alex commented, "I'm not a very self-conscious person, but having everyone turn and stare as I walk by, their eyes locked onto the bruises covering my face…"

Olivia stepped in front as they arrived at the car and opened the passenger side door with her signature smile. "You've got to be used to people staring."

Alex lowered her head to sit down with a cross between a shy smile and a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading and encouraging my long abandoned story. I hope you enjoy this returning chapter, please review : )

/

"So." Olivia said as she weaved their way out of the city parking garage. "Lunch?"

"Hot dogs."

Olivia laughed at Alex's quick and definitive response. "Alright, any hot dogs in particular?"

"Coney Island? Might as well take advantage of our time off and stray from the downtown street food."

"To the oh-so-more-delicious Brooklyn street food?"

Alex backhanded her in the shoulder playfully. "I'm a cheap date, don't complain."

Olivia smiled and put her hand up in defense. "Grab my ipod out of my bag, put something on."

"Yes ma'am." Alex scrolled through her options before settling on a song with a strong chord progression that came through the speakers and led to…

"Oh baby baby…" Alex smiled as the voice from beside her blended with the recorded one. By the chorus, both women were belting:

My loneliness is killing me, aaand I..I must confess

I still beliieeve….When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a siiiiiiign, HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!

Olivia grinned at her passenger before focusing her attention back to the midday traffic (because when was there not traffic) outside, her hand coming down to inadvertently rest on top of Alex's.

There was no alarm; no lightbulb; no streamers bursting inside her. It just was. Like this was how it was always supposed to be. She wondered if Alex felt it too.

xxx

After the two had thrown away their trash and were walking back to their picnic table, Olivia groaned

"Uunnh...the rides look so fun but I'm so full."

The cars on the Cyclone rattled loudly, drowning out the sounds of children and spring as they went by.

"I don't need to be any more beat up right now anyway."

Olivia watched Alex run her fingers through her hair as she commented so nonchalantly, and wondered what was going on in that complex mind that was so hard to read. "Another day then?"

"Definitely."

xxx

"Liv, is it alright if I take a shower?" Alex asked as Olivia unlocked her apartment door.

"Of course, Al." She realized, walking inside, neither of them had showered since getting out of the hospital the day before.

_Has it really only been one day? _So much had happened, she thought. And she had had other things on her mind, apparently, she noted, her eyes following Alex's strides into the bathroom.

Olivia thought she might as well bathe now too, and flopped onto the bed to wait her turn, imagining Alex in the shower, and the possibility of being in there with her sometime soon.

A few daydreamy minutes later she heard the water turn off, and in a moment her gorgeous woman came back into the bedroom wrapped in a soft yellow towel.

Olivia happily watched the freshly clean Alex walk over to her somewhat tousled bag, before standing and sliding her hand across the small of her back.

"_How was your shower?" _ she was supposed to say, as Alex jumped and spun around, the eyes that met Olivia's as full of fear as when she opened them to see her friend on her bedroom floor two nights before.

And Olivia again felt the knife inside her. _He grabbed her around the waist._

"Alex, I'm sorry. It's me." She said quickly but calmly. She watched her body relax to mostly normal, having reassured the woman she loved that everything was alright. Alex sighed and turned back to her temporary wardrobe.

Olivia took a deep breath herself, in the middle of which she stated, "I'm gonna hop in the shower, too."

"Okay."

She wasn't aware that she still wasn't quite breathing until she turned the faucet and her held air flowed out with the water. As she stripped out of her clothes, Olivia cursed herself for being so stupid as to touch Alex's lower back. She wanted to return the personal physical contact that Alex had been so brave to initiate. She wanted to show her that their kiss wasn't regretted, that holding her through the night wasn't just out of duty, but desire.

She lathered up her hair and body with her cop-hardened hands and she wished they were Alex's delicate ones. She knew she couldn't be the one to make a strong move after the attack; Alex needed to start deliberately romantic contact—and indeed she had. But would she again?

Olivia walked out of the bathroom to see a beautiful blonde lying on her bed in what looked like an old favorite pair of jeans and a camisole, focused intently through her glasses on a book of crosswords that Olivia always kept in her nightstand. She paused for a moment to take in the sight, which included the bruises and scrapes covering her uncovered chest and back.

_Open your eyes Olivia. _ A voice in her head demanded.

_Elliot is right. She trusts you. She feels safe with you._

_You know she wouldn't expose those marks to just anybody._

Olivia didn't think the strong ADA would willingly let anyone see so vividly how recently she was victimized.

_Except you._

She walked over in her towel and sat next to Alex, who was currently holding the end of her pen in her mouth, as she often did while studying a case or pacing, planning her attack.

"How goes the puzzle?" the detective asked.

"Alright," the attorney responded, not looking up. "What's a 13 letter word for laborious?"

"Sex-crimes-unit?"

At that, Alex smiled and looked up at her friend. Olivia was happy to see it glowing inside her vibrant blue eyes.

"That's quite a stash you have in there," Alex smirked, nodding towards the bedside cabinet.

Its owner reciprocated the expression as she stood and walked to the closet. "Yeah, well, it's not like I have anyone to do it for me."

"Not for lack of offers, I'm sure" the blonde replied genuinely.

"Just not from the right person." She grabbed the outfit she had been picking out and flashed a flirty grin on her way into the bathroom to get dressed.

x

They spent the rest of the afternoon flipping through daytime television, doing crossword puzzles, reading last month's Cosmo, and generally being two workaholic women bored out of their minds at home.

_At least she was bored out of her mind with Alex._

Dinnertime provided their escape, with a large local delivery The Works on the table.

"Unhh...hot dogs and now pizza" Alex groaned, despite picking up her second slice. "Here comes five pounds."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You could stand to put some more meat on those bones, counselor. And you adamantly wanted hot dogs, if you'll remember."

"I plead the fifth" the attorney replied, tilting her head to catch a dangling piece of cheese in her mouth.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

x

After cuddling through another movie, tonight Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Alex leaned back over Olivia's lap to stretch and looked up into her loving eyes. "Can we watch the whole series?"

The brunette smiled. "Sure. That'll give us something else to do for the next few days."

They stood up and were about to pick up their greasy remnants from pizza night when Olivia was caught staring at the beautiful woman in front of her.

For reasons she could list forever and those she couldn't explain, she was in love.

"What?"

Olivia stared for another moment into blue oblivion, before taking Alex's face in her hand and pulling her into a deep kiss.

_That thing about not making a strong move?_

_Oops._


	10. Chapter 10

Oh hey everybody. It's me again. I hope to continue this story for real now, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, enjoy this chapter : ) and please review!

x

Alex accepted the kiss, welcoming Olivia's tongue into her mouth and sliding her own across it. When she pulled back a moment later, Olivia saw that she was smiling. They stood in silence for a few seconds until Alex picked up her plate. "Come on, we don't want the whole place to smell like pizza."

Olivia followed suit and grabbed her own plate, along with the box, and walked behind her to the sink. She ran through what just happened in her mind. It was like the interrupted kiss from the night before was completed; nothing new had been instigated, no further step taken, except to confirm for Alex what the two of them had.

It didn't need discussing that they were going to bed together that night.

Xx

Over the next couple nights, there were a couple disturbances, but nothing as bad or recurrent as the first. They did watch more Harry Potter, along with other movies, but that was because it was rainy. Today Olivia had other plans.

She scrolled through the updates on her phone, knowing there wasn't anything new. Elliot had called her a few times over the recent days, and though he couldn't be telling her much about the case, he did say that they had been looking into all of Alex's past cases, and who she had put away and for how long, along with other details-which Olivia agreed was so basic and obvious that it couldn't possibly be suspicious if Alex found out. He of course wanted updates on the situation on her end of the phone. Without giving him any "juicy details" (because there honestly weren't many to give) told him it was going better than she ever would have expected.

Olivia smiled as Alex shuffled out of the bedroom, squinting in the morning light.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Not that sleepy." Alex replied as she walked over to join the detective sitting at the table. "I was holding onto a good dream."

"What was it about?" Olivia asked, curious.

"Good stuff."

Now she was really curious.

"Well, I thought we'd do something to take advantage of the sunshine today."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Good stuff."

Alex smirked. "I suppose you have something in mind?"

"Mm, yep. Get dressed counselor, we're wasting daylight."

Xx

After walking 6 blocks without telling Alex where they were going, Olivia led them in the door of her favorite diner. She was waiting for a _"So this is what was so special that you couldn't tell me we were going to?" _But it didn't come.

They sat down at Olivia's booth and the waitress came to take their drink order. "Hello Olivia," she greeted casually, but there was a new note in her voice.

"Hey Clara, how's business?"

"Oh, same ol'. The recession's got people not buyin' breakfast, but it's a new found cheap dinner for some, so we keep trekking on. Who's this?" she asked, smiling curiously at Alex.

Olivia smiled, too. "This is my friend Alex. Alex—Clara, the best waitress in the city."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Any friend of Liv's is a VIP here. What can I get you to drink, hon?"

"Coffee would be great, thanks."

Olivia nodded in agreement, and they were left alone at their table.

Alex raised her eyebrows, obviously awaiting an explanation for the not so common introduction.

Olivia gave a small smile, flipping her hair from in front of her shoulders. "This has been my place since I discovered it in high school. Clara's worked here about as long. In 25 years I've never brought anyone with me."

"Ah." Alex smiled shyly and looked down.

Xx

After a hearty brunch—for which Olivia picked up the bill, telling Alex "shush" as she opened her mouth to object—the two women walked out of the diner and down the street. "Where to now, detective?" Alex asked curiously.

"The park."

The blonde gave a small smile. "Ok." After a few more steps she slid her hand into Olivia's. Lacing their fingers together, Olivia grinned.

They walked through central park in enjoyable silence, until they approached a set of swings. Grabbing a chain and sitting on one, Alex asked "Is this another childhood favorite?"

"Kind of," Olivia replied, taking her own. "I came to the park to get away from my mom a lot. But mostly I just like swinging."

The women pumped higher, and Olivia watched her date's blonde hair flowing up behind her, until they were moving in unison.

"Hey, we're married." The words sounded wonderful coming off Alex's lips.

"Indeed."

"That playground is calling to me," Alex said, staring at the jungle gym across the grass.

"Alexandra Cabot, bad-ass prosecutor and child at heart."

"Race you there!" The ADA called as she let go and went airborne, landing gracefully, and she started to run.

"Hey! No fair!" Olivia jumped after her and, catching up, reached out for the back of Alex's shirt. Alex willingly fell to the ground, pulling Olivia along with her. Olivia found herself lying on top of her, both of them laughing. When the laughter settled down, Alex looked up into Olivia's eyes and said,

"This is the part where you kiss me."

Olivia's smile only left her lips enough to come together against Alex's. As the woman beneath her smiled back into her kiss, Olivia heard Elliot's words in her mind. _She loves you. _

As they walked through the park, hand in hand, Olivia instinctually wanted to tell Alex about things she never talked about with anyone, sides of her she didn't let anyone see. Her guilt complex; the complex relationship she had with her mother; the nightmares she still had about the people she had killed; how much she wanted children but was afraid of the kind of parent she would be. She was so comfortable with her. But she held back. _Don't scare her off, Olivia. _She settled instead for many games of 20 questions, and people watching. After a while, Olivia let herself say, "I was afraid I'd never see you again." She paused. "That I'd missed my chance."

"Well," Alex responded, "here I am."

Xx

They walked to buy fresh fruit and bread for dinner, a refreshing alternative to the not-so-healthy food they had been having for many meals that week. As they finished eating in the grass, the sun was beginning to fall in the sky.

Alex resituated and leaned back against Olivia, who held her as they watched the blue heavens turn to brilliant orange and purple and pink. As the colors faded to reveal the night sky, the two women lay on their backs to enjoy what few stars could be seen above the city. "I wish we could really watch the stars," Alex mused."

"My mom and I went on camping trips a little ways up state. They're really magnificent."

"You'll have to show me."

After a few moments in comfortable silence, Alex turned and asked, "You ready to go?"

Xx

As they walked into her apartment, Olivia had barely shut the door before she was pushed up against it. Alex's lips crashed into hers, sending shockwaves through her body. Taken by surprise, Olivia moaned into Alex's kiss. The kiss deepened, neither wanting to break away from the feeling she had ached for for so long... the feeling of Alex's tongue gliding under hers, their lips clashing with long imprisoned passion.

After what must have been a full minute, Olivia broke free and moved down to Alex's neck. She felt an almost purr-like vibration against her mouth, letting her know that she was doing something right. She smiled against her smooth skin, thinking she must be making Alex weak, as the grip on her arms against the door slackened. She used the opportunity to move an arm slowly and cautiously around Alex's waist. When she responded by bringing her hand up to her tousled brown hair, Olivia pulled their bodies together, reveling in the taste of Alex's sensitive skin. She then proceeded making a trail of kisses along her jaw line, eliciting a breathy moan.

Taking in her scent, she moved her lips up to her lover's ear, taking it slightly into her mouth.

"Liv" came a low voice against her ear.

She paused, listening to the words from the woman in her arms.

"Take me to bed, Olivia."

_What? _ She pulled back to look into Alex's eyes, which she saw briefly before she was greeted by lips pushing powerfully against her own; she felt a weakness coursing through her that only Alex could create.

Her heart beating madly, Olivia used her grip around Alex's torso to lead her into the bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

After gently guiding her onto her bed, Olivia looked meaningfully into eyes that looked meaningfully back. "Alex, are you.."

"Yes I'm sure Yes I want this Yes I'm fragile and Yes I'm in love with you, Olivia."

Olivia smiled and softly placed her lips against Alex's. "And I'm in love with you." She then returned to her neck, and took hold of the bottom of her silky shirt. The lovers' eyes met as one of the barriers between their bodies was pulled off.

Gliding her tongue over Alex's collarbones, Olivia reached under her and unclasped her bra, and with the beautiful blonde's help it was tossed to the floor. The detective started her trail of kisses at Alex's cheek and travelled slowly down to her bare chest, which rose and fell with increasing pace underneath her. She hoped the broken ribs wouldn't be a problem; Olivia wanted to make Alex feel incredible—so incredible to make up for four long years they didn't have.

She trailed her skillful kisses ever so slowly across her lover's breast, at last taking her nipple into her warm mouth. Alex gasped, arching her back slightly and brought her hands to the woman's highlighted brown hair.

Olivia took one of them and laced it with her own, pressing them down into the pillow. Passion heated her body as she swirled her tongue in fast but thorough circles. She squeezed Alex's hand and moved to the other side without raising her lips.

After completing the same treatment for her other breast, Olivia began to kiss every inch of Alex's torso, taking her time to gently love every healing mark.

She released her lover's hand, and used hers to open Alex's jeans; she smiled as the woman under her lifted her hips, encouraging her to slide them off of her body. Once they were, Alex grabbed Olivia's shirt and began pulling it over her head. Olivia didn't object, but told her "This is about you tonight, baby."

"I want to feel you against me." Alex continued to take off her bra, and, being unable to reach them in their current position, simply stated "Pants." And they too were thrown to join the articles lying forgotten on the floor.

Both women now in only their underwear, Olivia pushed Alex down into the bed and resumed where she left off. Slowly and passionately she covered her hips and thighs, before slipping off her final piece of clothing.

She moved her body on top of Alex's, and kissed her deeply. She then reached toward the bedside table. "Do you want-?"

"I just want you."

Olivia's heart leapt. She looked into the eyes staring up at her, filled with passion, desire, and love. Alex leaned up to kiss her; Olivia slid her tongue into her mouth and pushed her back down into the pillow. She again held Alex's hand as their mouths moved together and she cupped her breast in her other hand. She squeezed her nipple between her fingers gently, enjoying the wonderful feeling she had always longed for; a part of her questioned if it was only just another one of her many dreams about Alex. Alex moaned into her mouth, and somehow she knew it wasn't.

Olivia pressed the side of her face into Alex's to expose where she wanted to kiss, and placed her tongue into the spot where her jaw and neck meet. Feeling Alex's "Mmm" of pleasure, she continued, and moved her hand down her body. She stopped when she reached the woman's small patch of hair; she felt Alex's breathing become harder and faster. Olivia slid her hand below it and moistened her fingers with the wetness she found there. Alex's breath caught as she moved across her clit.

Olivia pulled Alex's chin back up and looked into her wide eyes as she firmly pushed her two middle fingers inside her. Alex gasped and reached her hand to the center of her lover's back, pulling her body against her. Olivia kissed her ear and slipped her fingers nearly out before pushing back up, curling her fingers.

"God, Olivia" Alex's breathless voice gasped into her ear. She took her earlobe into her mouth as she slowly moved deep inside her, squeezing her hand as she held it against the bed. Every few moments she came back up to her clit, rubbing circles against her most sensitive spot. Olivia kissed the lips of the woman she loved and pushed her body tighter against her, making every moment count as she finally made love to Alex.

As Alex's breathing became heavier, she continued her steady touch and pressed her tongue into her smooth neck. Alex squeezed her hand harder, and she quickened her pace, moving her fingers around her clit.

"Oh, Olivia!" Alex's back arched and Olivia slipped her hand out of her grasp and under her body, holding her tightly before quickly pushing inside of her. She felt Alex's muscles tighten around her fingers and her whole body stiffen; Olivia kissed her neck and held her close as she orgasmed.

As the waves subsided, Olivia gently laid Alex back flat on the bed. "I love you Alexandra."

Alex's breathing slowly returned to its calm, steady pattern, and with her arms wrapped around her pulled Olivia down into her, one hand on her back and the other weaved in her hair.

"I like it better short."

The two women smiled as their foreheads grazed together.

"Was that okay?" Olivia asked.

"Liv.." Alex responded softly.

Olivia's face fell, her eyes widening.

"It was wonderful."

Olivia was knocked out of her brief fear of failure by Alex's mouth pushing into her own.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks everyone for the fantastic reviews! I'm so glad you guys are into this story. This chapter isn't as long as the last one, and not as powerful, but good nonetheless and I hope you like it. I'll be quite busy for a while, but I'll write when I can and put up a new chapter before too long, I hope. As always, I very much appreciate your reviews : )

Olivia woke up the next morning with Alex asleep under her arm, her cheek resting on her bare chest. They had felt no need to get up to put on pajamas the night before. Olivia hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Waking up with Alex these past few days had been so wonderful. She sighed happily to herself. _Can it be just like this, always? _

Holding Alex's beaten body, some bruises fading to green while others still shone purple, she knew that they couldn't live happily ever after while the man who did it was still out there.

Her thoughts as she stared into space must have shown on her face, because Alex, who had just opened her eyes, asked

"What's wrong?"

Squeezing Alex closer to her, without looking down Olivia replied, "Just thinking about the bastard who hurt you."

When she looked down, she saw Alex's eyes deep in thought. Alex opened her mouth to speak, but didn't, her mouth half open for a moment before she closed it. Olivia waited patiently for her to figure out what she wanted to say.

"I need him to be caught….put away. And I hate needing anything." Alex leaned on her elbow, looking at Olivia. "I don't want to be scared. I'm afraid to go back to my apartment, to be alone. And don't get me wrong, I've absolutely loved this week with you. I've wanted it for a _long _time." At that, Olivia gave a small smile. "But I want to be able to be on my own. I've worked my whole life to be independent and successful and confident and then it was all taken away. I thought I would be able to get everything back if I could just be home and working again…and now I'm back and now this. I wanna be by your side when I want to be, because I want to be. Not because I need to be." Olivia nodded.

She paused for a moment to move into a sitting position. Olivia was happy that Alex was so comfortable with her, both physically and emotionally. "He should be convicted and not see the outside world for a very long time, like most of the people I've tried. Not just because he deserves it for what he did to me, but also so that he can't do it to someone else. I know he specifically targeted me, but I'm terrified that another woman will suffer what I went through and it will be my fault. And I know that's completely irrational but I can't help it. This should be my case. I know I'm the best person to prosecute him. And I'm scared that whoever takes my place won't do their job and he'll get off. And be out there. He threatened to kill me, he said he'd come back." She sighed. Olivia admired how articulate Alex was, even in this casual and intimate situation.

"I'm just scared. And I hate being scared. Like how I was when I was being hunted by those damn drug lords. And that didn't do me any good, so."

Olivia felt a pain in her throat begin to rise. "That was my fault."

Alex looked her in the eyes, but didn't say anything. Then she leaned in to kiss her, biting her lip gently and running her tongue across it. The lump in Olivia's throat gave way to a deep moan. _So she agrees it was my fault she was shot, but she's forgiven me? _ Olivia interpreted. "And the way I felt when I thought about the possibility of being in witness protection forever. And never being able to see you again. But maybe that was more like depression."

"I had that, too." Olivia remembered the hard, long days when all she wanted was to come home to Alex. She would sit for long periods of time doing nothing, thinking about her, what she was doing at that moment, if she had found someone new. And if she would ever be here, sitting in front of her naked on her bed.

Olivia had wondered if it was love…she couldn't stop wishing that it had been her who was shot instead, even killed, so that Alex could live fully. _But I'm a cop, _she had thought. _I'm supposed to think that about a lot of people. _But it was different with Alex.

Olivia wished she could be involved in catching her rapist, to not let her down this time. But also she knew that Elliot was right, that she was doing a lot in that regard here, at home. She took Alex's face in her hand and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Alex reciprocated, playing with her tongue between their mouths. Olivia grasped Alex's breast, and the blonde wrapped her arm to placeher hand on her lover's back. Olivia smiled inwardly—she couldn't really outwardly with Alex's tongue down her throat—at Alex's low "Mmm," as she flicked her thumb over her nipple. _God, that sound will always make me smile._

Alex weaved her other hand through Olivia's hair and pulled back to nibble at her bottom lip. When she paused, Olivia smiled and asked, "You really like that, don't you?" Alex gave a sexy giggle.

Olivia wrapped her arm around her lower back, and bent her neck to kiss Alex's. She pushed her lips and tongue against her skin, enjoying one of Alex's most beautiful features. _But God, it's all beautiful. _

Alex moved her head up to give her better access. "I can't believe I've gone so long without this" she breathed.

"Don't tell me you've been celibate these past 4 years?"

"Of course not, but every time I was thinking about you."

Olivia thought it was kind of amazing how parallel their experiences were. "Me too." she said simply, before returning to kissing Alex's body, at this point her shoulder. She paused between her collarbones, lifting her tongue to speak. "And of course I've dreamt of you endlessly." She felt Alex kiss the top of her head.

"Well I hope I can live up to your fantasies."

"Mm, you already are, darling."

Olivia leaned back into the bed, pulling Alex on top of her. As Alex held herself up with her hands on either side of Olivia's head, Olivia began kissing her breasts. She took her nipple into her mouth and pulled it between her tongue and teeth. "Jesus, Liv"

"You alright?"

"Well obviously. Don't stop…" She let out a sound that was part giggle, part gasp.

Olivia smiled and went back to what she was doing. She was enjoying herself very much, and was happy that Alex, panting above her, was, too. Her hands roamed her body; she squeezed her ass and was making a hickey on her breast. _God I want her. _She was thinking about how much she'd love for Alex to sit on her face, when her phone vibrated loudly beside the bed.

After a few seconds Alex asked, "Are you gonna get that?"

"And get up from this?" She let it ring.

When after a couple moments it began to ring again, Olivia groaned. Alex pushed herself up and rolled to the side to allow her to get up and retrieve it.

"BENson." Olivia answered in perhaps her most exasperated and pissed off voice, ready to tell her partner that he had indeed interrupted some "things" this time. But that left her mind almost instantly.

"Liv, we have something."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, I'm sorry there's been so much time between chapters, it's been a very hectic month. This one's kinda short, but I hope you like it. Also, you should read my other story I'm working on, too : ) Reviews are always loved!

"What's something? A suspect?" Olivia saw Alex sit up straight, listening.

"Ready for a voice line-up. Can you get Alex down here?"

"We'll be there soon."

"They have someone in custody?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Olivia sat down on the bed beside her and took Alex's hand in her own. "You ready to pick out his voice?"

Alex took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah."

Olivia leaned in to kiss her cheek, and threaded her fingers through the hair by Alex's face to tuck it behind her ear. Alex turned and took Olivia's chin in her hand and kissed her deeply, then stood up and proceeded to pick out an outfit, as if it were any other day. But Olivia knew she was nervous.

Olivia held Alex's hand through the tense ride to the police station. She could feel Alex's anxiety coursing through her skin, and hoped that she could send her some calm energy through her fingers.

When they arrived, Olivia called Elliot. "Alright we're here, set it up."

In the elevator, Olivia saw Alex close her eyes and take a deep breath. Touching her shoulder gently, she told her, "You can do this."

Alex opened her eyes. "I know."

Olivia smiled. She was confident that if they did have him, Alex would know.

As they walked into the squadroom, Elliot greeted them. "Hey guys. It's this one, Al." He led Alex into a room behind a one-way mirror, one she had been in countless times before.

Olivia walked across the squadroom to sit at her desk for the first time in days. It had been less than a week, but it felt like longer. Normally, any time she spent away from work was an eternity. Her job was her life. But now she had something else to enrich it.

She unlocked a drawer and pulled out two photographs. She smiled to herself, thinking _I guess I don't have to hide these anymore. _ The first was a newspaper clipping, a black and white image of she and Alex walking down the courthouse steps after the completion of a high-profile murder trial in which Alex's spectacular performance was likely the biggest factor contributing to the guilty verdict. The caption read _Det. Olivia Benson (left) and ADA Alexandra Cabot, star investigator and prosecutor of the Smith murder. _

The second was a standard 4x6 photo that Elliot took of them at his family's labor day cookout, just weeks before Alex was shot. They were laughing, and Olivia had her arm around the beautiful woman beside her. The chill of fall hadn't hit yet, and Alex was wearing a simple blue v-neck t-shirt that brought out the brilliance in her eyes. From that day on, Olivia thought of it as one of the happiest times of her life. Sometimes when she was working late, or when it was just she and Elliot in the room, she would pull out the pictures and lightly run her fingers across them, aching for Alex. This time she left them out on her desk, tucking them underneath the stapler and making a mental note to get frames for them. She looked forward to taking more.

She heard a door open and looked up to see a defense attorney they had gone up against before, whose name she didn't remember, come out of the door her friends had walked into. A moment later, Alex and Elliot followed. Olivia listened as they walked towards her.

"So. Who is he?" Alex asked.

"Jack Wilson." Elliot answered.

"I know that name…"

"Yeah. You put him away for the brutal rape of his ex-girlfriend. He did 7 of his 12-15, got out on parole a couple weeks ago."

"And came straight after me."

"So it seems."

They had arrived at Olivia's desk. She stood up to talk to them. "Nailed it, as usual, I presume, counselor?"

"I wouldn't forget that voice." Olivia nodded.

Alex noticed the new addition to her desk, and put her hand beside the photos, looking at them. "It's nice to see those pictures in the light of day," Elliot said with a smile. Alex looked at him quizzically. "They're usually locked in the bottom of her desk." She looked at Olivia, her mood turning from serious to playful.

"Is that so, detective?"

Olivia nodded. "I take them out to look at them, secretly, sometimes. I figure they can stay out for good, now." She stood next to Alex as she got a better look at the pictures.

"This one's familiar," Alex said, pointing at the newspaper cutout. "I saved it, too."

"Really?" Olivia looked at her companion in surprise.

"Mmhmm," Alex replied, with a smile in her voice. She picked up the printed photo. "I don't recognize this one, though."

Elliot, who had sat down at his desk, looked over. "I got that developed after you were gone…it's from Labor Day."

Still staring at the photo, Alex replied, "I remember." They waited silently as Alex continued to take in the picture, the memory. "It's a lovely photo. Perhaps we can make a copy of it? I'd love to have it on my desk as well." She smiled at Olivia.

The thought of her desk must have put her mind in work mode, because next she said, in a more lawyerly tone, "Elliot, while I'm here, do you have anything else on Daniel Piercey for me?"

"Sorry, counselor, our focus has been elsewhere this week." He gave a small smile.

"Right. Well, I should have enough to nail the bastard, anyway. Shall we go to lunch?" She took Olivia's hand, but was still looking at Elliot. "You deserve a break, detective."

The three of them began walking to an old favorite restaurant a couple blocks away, the two women still hand in hand. "So how is it exactly that a violent sexual predator got out five years early?" Alex asked in frustration.

Olivia sighed. Elliot offered, "You know the system as well as I do, Alex. It's fucked up. Gotta make room for more."

"Yes, they let out violent criminals to make room for non-violent criminals who become violent criminals while they're there. Meanwhile the ones they release go on to hurt more people." She sighed loudly. "Maybe my case will open people's eyes a bit."

Olivia held the door open for her two favorite people. As they walked in and sat down, Alex sighed happily, "This place hasn't changed a bit."

Tucking her hair behind her ears, Olivia slid close to Alex in the booth. She knew she really hadn't been apart from her for the past five days, but Olivia couldn't get enough of Alex—her warmth, her touch, her hand against hers.

As they got their food, Olivia commented, "So, I think I'm gonna cut my hair."

Elliot raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Alex put her hand on Olivia's leg under the table. "Yesssss."


End file.
